Challenges
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Sharon and Andy overcome certain challenges starting with a trip to a dance festival. An AU featuring Brenda Leigh Johnson, hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Overcoming years of bitterness

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just own the plot line.**

 **Author's Note: Finally got this sorted been writing this one for a long time and am only just getting round to posting it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **That-Geek**

Andy Flynn had faced many challenges in his life and he was proud to say he had overcome most of them but this may have been the biggest. His daughter Nicole had recently gotten engaged and she was struggling to get her fiancée's young children to like her. They had lost their mother in a car accident and both boys were struggling to come to terms with the permanent place Nicole was going to take in their lives.

"Thanks for doing this dad, I'm glad you have something planned. See you this weekend" he said goodbye and then hung up. In his chair he slumped he had no clue what to do with these boys, he'd heard they liked to dance but he'd never danced in his life and had never had interest in dance-unless it was to pick up a woman. He was alone in the murder having gotten in early to see if he could do some research on the computer, which was so much faster at work than at home.

He typed 'ballet' into Google and found that there weren't many shows on in LA at this time of years most were in New York, the boys Sam and Jake already went to lessons so that was no use. He heard the familiar clip of heels which caused him to panic and attempt to turn it off except it actually turned on some music as Captain Raydor approached him the music began to play. She looked at him an eyebrow raised then her lips curled up slightly.

"I didn't think you'd be Tchaikovsky fan" he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"I'm not a fan of tck...shov... that kind of music but my daughters step sons to be like it and we're taking them out. I'd like to impress them and so would she." He explained as he watched her face it seemed to light up like never before.

"Well then you should take them to the Grande Carmine festival." He looked at her puzzled. "It celebrates new and old ballet dancers, my daughter is performing there as a one off but I'm sure I could get you in with me...for free." Sharon's eyes once again lit up as she spoke.

"Your kid is a ballerina?" He asked his surprise coming across quite forcefully

"Yes and I am giving you these tickets for free. Emily wants to get the younger people of LA interested so consider yourself very lucky. It's a lovely day and plenty of things for the children to do." She nodded slowly. Without thinking he rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. When he stepped back they both blushed furiously, Sharon smirked which prompted the hot headed lieutenant to chuckle back.

"Well then I'll see you later to give you the rest of the details." She nodded and then turned to leave but decided against it.

"When the chief comes in give this to her would you please" Sharon handed Andy an envelope 'confidential' stamped on in red ink. He was going to ask what it was but thought better of it since she was doing him a favor. He gave her a quick wave as she left the room.

Not long after the captain had gone the rest of his team arrived. Provenza made a comment about Andy's punctuality which he shot down quickly. As the Chief made her way to her office Andy handed her the envelope.

"Captain Raydor asked me to give you this" the team heard this and graciously spoke up.

"Captain Raydor was in?" Detective Gabriel questioned a look of shock on his face as his colleague nodded.

"So why the hell are you so happy and...calm" Provenza grumbled to which Flynn huffed and did not reply. After the small confusion the division got on with their current case.

-SHANDY-

At 3 Flynn started to tire, he had been up since 4 and had been fretting over his day with his daughter. He decided it was time for a coffee run, there was absolutely no time to go get actual coffee from a shop so break room crap would have to do. He entered the room and found Captain Raydor on the phone.

"I'm sorry work came up sweetheart, it would've been nice to have lunch" she spoke a smile arose as the person on the other end must have replied. He nodded at her and she smiled back, Sharon continued her conversation for a few more minutes as he prepared coffee.

"Ok Emily. I let you get back to your realxing. I love you" she finalized the conversation then laughed again Andy assumed it was what the person on the other end had said. "I'm your mother I will being saying that whether you are 22 or 92, it's what mothers do." There was a pause before she hung but when she did she moved up to the counter.

"Was that your daughter?" He asked as started making two coffees

"Oh yes it was, we were going to go for lunch but your ever so lovely boss called me in and I had to leave before it began." She explained the pair smirking slightly at Sharon's comment about Chief Johnson.

"Sorry, I don't know why she needed you. So um this festival what should I tell the boys?" He asked handing her a mug.

"Well if they take lessons here in LA then they will have heard about it, I think Emily did go to a couple of the ballet schools. Her old one with Miss Ramsay as well as the one on Olympic Boulevard with Madame Le Huquet. Do those ring a bell?" Sharon informed her colleague.

"I don't know where they go but Nicole mentioned a park near by the studio." He shrugged to which Sharon nodded. They sipped their coffee in silence.

-SHANDY-

"Where's Flynn? I thought he was getting us coffee." Provenza looked up from his crossword.

"Why don't you go check, sir" Julio answered as he and Mike discussed the case they should be working, the older lieutenant huffed and trudged towards the break room to hurry his partner up. As he approached the room he happened to hear the conversation going on inside the room.

"Oh by the way here are your tickets. If you meet me at this address then you can walk across with me so you don't get too lost." She smiled again which was becoming strangely comforting to Andy. He nodded and placed the tickets into his inside pocket.

"You moved?" He asked, way back in the day he and jack had been buddies so he had known where they lived; a large family home with a garden and four bedrooms, the rumor-mill claimed that Jack Raydor had won big in the casino and bought it as a surprise for his pregnant wife and young daughter.

"Mmm, oh yes. After Ricky went to a university in San Francisco, I didn't see the point in staying there" she shrugged. "Anyway I spoke to my daughter and she is delighted to hear of two boys interested in ballet and is happy to talk to them after the performance" Sharon smiled and Andy found himself with the urge to embrace her again.

"Are you serious? Thank you" he exclaimed hugging her again, the silence made Provenza – who was still eavesdropping outside of the room- move slightly so he could look into the glass wall the sight that met his eyes nearly killed him: Captain Raydor was being hugged by Lieutenant Andrew Michael Flynn! What was wrong with the world? There was no way he was leaving now.

"Um...I...thanks for this Captain. I'll see you this weekend" he smiled at her and went to leave. At this point the noisy Lieutenant was forced to scuttle away before he was seen by the pair. Trying to erase what he had heard from his mind as he did so.

"It's not a problem, please call me Sharon. I don't want to go through our complicated relationship with either of our families." She joked evoking a chuckle from him. They stood in silence for a moment before he awkwardly pointed at the door and left. She sighed to herself, what had she just done?

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review on your way out, thank you.**

 **That-Geek**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Overcoming two young ballet dancers

 **Author's Note: New chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **That-Geek**

Sharon woke up the morning of the festival with an uneasy feeling, why had she offered to walk with Flynn? She took a deep breath and tried to ignore it and get ready for the day. She had chosen to wear a lilac dress which had a proofed out skirt on her feet white pumps. She quickly showered and dried her hair before pinning it up, she kept her makeup light, it was going to be a hot day. Sharon put on her planned outfit then sat down on the sofa, today would be okay, she told herself.

Andy also woke up with an uneasy feeling. He showered and pulled on some clothes without much thought then made his way to Nicole's house, triple checking the tickets were where he left them. He got into his car and drove to Nicole's home. He had left nearly an hour and a half before they were due to meet Sharon.

Nicole opened the door and smiled awkwardly, things between them were still a little tetchy, she welcomed him in and when he entered the living room he found the boys siting on the sofa, not in smart(ish) clothes.

"Hello Andy" the eldest one, Sam, greeted still in what looked a lot like pajamas. The younger one looked over the back of the sofa his hair mused, did this kid just wake up? Andy asked himself.

"Sorry dad, the boys didn't think you were coming. Mom said some things to dean that boys overheard" she explained briefly. The boys were once again watching TV. "I think it's best we don't go the ball game you had planned" she smiled awkwardly. Andy smiled to himself his ex-wife always had a way of ruining things for him even after nearly 2 decades sober.

"Right that's fine I guess these tickets for the Grande Carmina Festival can go to other young boys who like dancing" Andy smiled pulling the tickets from his pocket. The boys snapped round and stared at the metallic tickets. There was silence for a few moments and then they dashed towards the stairs.

"Dad, those tickets are expensive...you don't need to try _that_ hard." Nicole scoffed trying not to sound as impressed as she was.

"Well actual I work with someone who had some tickets and she gave them to me after she found me listening to some ballet music." He explained as they sat on the sofa waiting for the boys. "Her daughter is performing at the festival" he added.

"A female colleague, that's interesting" Nicole smiled to herself.

"Nicole don't I don't like this woman, she's in IA. She's doing me a favour that's all" he declared to her. Raydor meant basically nothing to him. The boys came down in the smartest clothes he had ever seen them in, then again that was only pajamas and jeans.

The boys talked animatedly in the back of the car as Andy drove them to the address Sharon had given him.

Sharon waited patiently in her condo, she would go down stairs five minutes before hand but she found herself buzzing around so was heading for the stairs that would slow her down.

He turned into the building and parked quite coincidentally by a stair well door just as Raydor exited, Andy's eyes grew, and she looked great he wasn't aware of the smirk Nicole sent his way. This guy was smitten even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Lieutenant" she waved as he got out of the car smiling from ear to ear. Before he could reply the two boys leapt out of the car and into Sharon mumbling thank you's as they hugged her tightly, awkwardly she placed an arm around the boys she had never met.

"Thank you from me as well, maybe they could her let you go now" he hinted to the hound boys who seemed to have no trouble hugging a stranger. They walked out of the car park and away from the city, it wasn't too long a walk. As they got closer they began to hear the soft sound of the orchestral music, the boys leaped up shouting that they recognised it.

"Anyway, you'll be free to do whatever all day but at 3 there's performance and if you meet me after that then I'll take you to meet Emily, the soloist this year." She informed them and then practically skipped over to a group of people who seemed happy to see here. Andy felt a pang of guilt, before now he had never seen Sharon Raydor as more than the Captain, the biggest pain in his ass but now he could see she was a woman with looks and people who cared and loved her. He was brought out of his though by someone tugging on his arm, he looked down and saw Jake tugging on his sleeve smiling he took his hand and was dragged to one of the big tents.

Inside the first tent was set up like a little studio and the boys eagerly joined in with the mini lesson for the majority of the morning. Nicole and Andy watched for a while but Andy decided to go extra lore. Not too far away from the lesson tent was a tent filled with books, he walked between stands stopping every so often. At one point he picked up a heavy box that was filled with pictures from ballet competitions around LA, the photographers had taken great care to capture the grace of each dancer, one picture from the 80's captured his eye. The ballet dancer was playing Cinderella and currently in mid jump her long legs stretching across the stage.

"Would you like it?" An older woman asked sweetly

"Er yeah...it's a great picture" he hand over $25 the lady smiled and continued talking.

"It's sad her story she was a great dancer for so long but then her husband got ill and she joined the police last I heard. Although her daughter became a ballerina but she works largely in New York." He smiled wondering who may be the ex-ballerina at work. He waved goodbye then went in his way buying 2 copies of male dancers who shaped ballet for the boys. He exited the tent and ran into Sharon.

"Enjoying your day?" She asked pushing her sunglasses away from her face.

"It's been good the boys were in a lesson before and I found a book for them too so...I never imagined it could be so good" he answered grinning "what about you?"

"It's been great always is are you..." she started but was stopped by a young girl running.

"Auntie Ron, your show is about to start" she giggled as Sharon picked her up "c'mon let's go, you too" she pointed at Andy and went to grab at him but was held back by her auntie.

"Your welcome to join us...Andy" she smiled and headed to another tent to which his surprise Nicole and the boys were also going into. They waved to him and ran to join him. Sharon sat down with the little girl in her lap then patted the seat next to her which Andy maybe too eagerly sat in.

"Nothing going on my ass" Nicole whispered to her father and then turned to watch the show with her soon to be step sons. The show started and Sharon explained it was a Cinderella rendition from a few decades back when the festival began. All of sudden when Cinderella came on the little girl on Sharon's lap leapt up and pointed.

"It's you!" She shouted to the dismay of her auntie who was quick to sit her down and tell her to be quiet before too many people stared. Sharon glanced at Andy who seemed quite mesmerized by the show. At the end the little girl bounded away from her auntie over to another woman who looked vaguely like Sharon and another woman in a wheelchair.

"Was that really you?" He asked looking down at her as she quickly slid her sunglasses over her eyes as if she had to hide her emotion from him.

"Yes." She replied shortly before she could dash off he grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. For the way I treat you at work and what I say behind your back. You frustrate me and I take it on you but I shouldn't" he rambled looking at her the whole time hoping his sudden confidence would not go away.

"Ok" she replied

"I mean that Sharon. I've never been a rule follower and I guess I'm just shooting the messenger" he saw her smile but couldn't quite tell if it was genuine.

"Andy, if I took what people say about me to heart then I would have died of a blackened heart. It did hurt but I'm a big girl I got over it. I do every time" she explained as they walked towards what looked like a coffee and food tent. With one last smile she patted his arm and headed inside.

One hour later Andy had found his family and was having a great time Sam and Jake, who had really began to warm to both of them and Jake pretty much saw Andy as his best friend as they made their way to the main stage with Jake's arms wrapped tightly around the older mans neck. As they reached the main stage the boys spotted Sharon and shouted to her.

"Sharon, thank you for giving Andy the tickets. Today has been great" Sam smiled and shook her hand. She smiled down at him and claimed it was no trouble. The four followed Sharon over to where her family were already sitting. An old man was in a wheelchair and so was a slightly younger woman. The little girl who he had briefly before was sidestepping over to them.

"Young lady, would you calm down or might have skip s'mores and movies and have a Ava goes straight to bed with no movies, no books and NO hugs" Sharon stared down at the little girl who whimpered then quietly sat on her lap.

When the dancers came onto the stage Andy could see out the corner of his eye, Ava wanted to jump up but her auntie had a tight grip on her. Then all of a sudden the music volume increased and the soloist twirled on, Sharon's eyes lit up and Andy made the assumption that this was Emily, she looked similar to her mother but not completely alike. As the show continued Andy recognised the way the young woman danced so gracefully.

At the interval Nicole took the boys for the bathroom and offered to take Ava. Sharon turned to the old woman beside her who mentioned 'your father' then waddled off.

"She's really good" Andy whispered

"Thank you, I can't take all the credit but she found one of my old ballet videos and the rest they say is History" she replied with fondness.

"How come you stopped?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow "not to intrude" he added.

"No it's okay. I was dancing up until my mid 20's, Jack, my husband yo may have met him back in your drinking days, he needed to get through law school so I stopped dancing to help him and then we'd swap, he spend a few years travelling with my company who reserved me a job in 4 years. Then he claimed my dancing would never be enough not like the LAPD got me. In the end, I got pregnant and sort of fell in love with policing." She explained looking down a few times the sadness of losing a dream catching her slightly.

"I remember Jack Raydor. He was the worst kind of drunk, cocky and affectionate. Yet you were always aware of his family. I'm sorry" he smiled sadly.

"Don't. Jack is responsible for himself. If you try to apologise for his actions you end up like me...cold and alone" she sternly told him and for second he went back to his school days when the deputy would try and talk to him before the head teacher laid down the law with the belt. However, the first thing he said was not related to his momentary flashback.

"You're not cold or alone." It came out almost too quickly "I mean that little girl seems to love you very much and you look like you have a pretty big family" he explained further feeling his cheeks burn a little. She started to smirk and then laugh.

"Who knew Lieutenant Andy Flynn could be so sweet" she patted his arm and his hand moved over the top of hers.

"I have my moments, y'know" he whispered looking into her eyes. The two could feel the moment building but the announcement broke them apart and the excited whispers of their family members pushed at that separation.

The rest of the performance went perfectly. Little Ava sat quietly in Sharon's lap as Sharon exchanged nervous glances with Andy. When had they started to feel like this? They were supposed to hate each other and yet all the two could think about was getting the other alone and all for themself.

As the lights dimmed and the audience filed out but Sharon sat quite still with Ava.

"Right I believe there are some children wanting to meet my Emily" she smiled which jumpstarted the tiring little girl who grabbed Jake's hand. Sharon trotted after them making sure she didn't leave anyone behind.

"Now Andy could you keep an eye on them for one second please" she asked as they reached what looked like portable rooms. He nodded and she slipped inside. A few seconds later she reemerged a held the door open for them.

"Hi I'm Emily Raydor. I hear you like ballet" she smiled extending her hand to the boys while Ava leapt up into her arms, because obviously they were somehow related through Sharon. The boys talked to Emily animatedly as she told them numerous stories she had no problem at all. Sharon and Andy leaned against the wall and just watched.

"Let me take you dinner" he whispered, her head whipped round her eyebrows raised.

"To say thanks, for today and to extend my apology" he explained for a moment she looked slightly disgusted and then she smiled and muttered quite politely, "fine".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Overcoming Awkwardness

Captain Raydor had been very glad her in tray was full. It gave her the distraction she desperately wanted. It had been 3 days since the festival and Flynn had texted that night to tell her to be ready Tuesday 8 o clock he'd pick her up. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this nervous for a date, then again she couldn't remember her last date.

It was currently lunch time and her team were on lunch break and technically so was she but she wasn't that hungry. A knock on the door made her jump in surprise a little. He entered with a brown bag in one hand and two coffees in the other.

"You haven't eaten have you" it wasn't a question it was a statement they both know was true she closed the file and put it to the side as he placed down her drink. She watched as he put down sandwiches and a raspberry and chocolate cookie.

"How's your day been?" He asked eating what looked like a tuna sandwich.

"Boring, shame your boss isn't breaking any rules that need handling" she smirked causing him to chuckle.

"It is kinda boring upstairs. Provenza is just bitching about everything" he smiled but they could sense the awkwardness. "So who is Ava?" He asked

"She's my niece. My sister adopted her with her...her wife" she admitted his eyebrow momentarily raised then he smiled and continued talking to her. Half an hour later they were laughing at how they use to parent.

"It was so explosive we never gave her broccoli until she was 8" Andy wheezed through the end of his story. She sat up spotting one of her sergeants. He looked over his shoulder.

"I had a nice lunch Andy. However I'm sure if you were seen here someone would accuse me of bewitching you" she teased standing up and tidying her desk.

"Good, so you still good for dinner?" He double checked

"Um...I thought that...yes. What time was it again?" She hesitated realizing she really did have a nice time with him.

"Eight, and you won't regret it" he winked at her and left putting a sorrowful expression on and walked passed by him.

"You all right captain?" Sergeant Williams asked knowing how the major Crimes officers were with her.

"I'm fine, thank you" she smiled a little then settled down into her chair and got back to work or at least she tried but her mind was occupied with thoughts of Andy Flynn who was actually a very caring man.

She left work with plenty time to get ready. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile of her face as she showered, dressed and applied her make up. She chose a sky blue dress with a square neckline, as she went to put it on a knock startled her she patterned through her apartment in her robe.

He smiled at first and then looked down. She blushed realizing she was in her robe in front of her date. She stepped aside.

"Sorry I'm early." He apologised siting down.

"It's okay, just wait there" she smiled then disappeared down the hall. When she reappeared moments later his mouth opened slightly. She was beautiful, the sky blue dress and grey jacket complemented her.

She hadn't expected him to notice but hey what the hell it had been ages since she had dressed up like this so she may as well embrace it. She slipped on a grey jacket and shoes and made her way to the living room.

He stood as she entered and handed her the lilies. She smiled and they went to the kitchen to put them in a vase before going. The walked in silence to his car and he graciously opened her door for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked turning to look at him. He thought for a second then glanced at her.

"It's a surprise" he answered "you don't get seasick do you?" He added.

"No, is that important to our dinner?" She asked

"Yes." He replied. They drove for a while talking carefully. They arrived at the pier where a large cruise ship sat, her eyes lit up when she saw it. He smiled at her reaction and offered her his arm and they walked up to the boat together.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought. In regards to when it is set, I'm not too sure at the moment but sometime toward the end of Brenda's LAPD career but it is largely AU and I haven't quite decided if I should bring rusty in. It may become a little clearer as we go on.**

 **Thank you for your kind comments and support.**

 **That-Geek**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Overcoming the first date

 **Author's note: It's been a few days but I've been busy with school that i didnt have the chance to upload. Anyway here you go and i hope it lives up to its (chapter) title.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

The pair enjoyed their dinner on the boat and even joined in when the band played a little music, Sharon discovered that despite his protests Andy had been forced to learn how to dance by his mother because ' _It's just manners, it's how you treat a lady, Andy'_ they had left the boat about midnight which was much later than either had expected.

Andy opened her car door when the two got back to her building. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Do you want to come up for tea or maybe some coffee?" she asked tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Andy nodded and offered his arm, they walked up to her condo together, she turned to open the door and they went inside. The two made pleasant conversation which mainly included Andy apologizing and Sharon reassuring him.

They were so engrossed that when they next looked at the clock it was near 3 in the morning they laughed awkwardly and she walked him to the door, she was now considerably smaller having taken her heels off. He stood in the corridor and leant down to kiss her cheek and wished her a goodnight. Oh it certainly would be for him.

-SHANDY-

The next morning Sharon woke with a sense of calm, although her night had been a late one she felt strangely energized. She got up and leisurely went about her morning routine, checking her emails and messages as she applied her makeup: no emails but 1 new message.

 _"_ _Hope you slept well, fancy grabbing lunch later? – Andy_ _J_ _"_ she smiled at the gesture but politely declined, she had a stack of paperwork waiting for her. She hit send and got dressed. As she stood in her walk in wardrobe she felt slightly unsure, she always took pride in her appearance but today she found herself being extra thoughtful.

She selected her outfit and realized that the process had slowed her down so she'd have to skip breakfast. She walked down the corridor grabbed her coat and left the condo, happy, she actually wanted to see her colleagues, well, one in particular.

Upon her arrival, her own division had some requests for her. One of the younger members of her team had recently had a baby so he wanted a few weeks of to help his wife with the newborn. Another had been enquiring about a transfer which was going to require a few more signatures than just her own.

She entered her office and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

-SHANDY-

Andy had been disappointed by Sharon's reply but he didn't want to crowd her so sent back a polite _'that's okay'_ he and his team were looking at the death of a personal trainer. Which was turning out to be a pretty straight forward follow the clues kind of case, just way too much waiting for other people to do their jobs.

By lunchtime Andy had managed to sneak out and grab some lunch, as he queued for his sandwich and coffee he noticed that they were selling croissants too so he ordered one, he knew Sharon won't have eaten, he could just tell.

He stepped out on floor 6 surprised to find it quite empty, FID have it lucky all getting to go to lunch at once. He knocked on her door and she called to enter.

"I hope you haven't had lunch." He smiled holding the bag up, she smiled and invited him to sit down. Her office seemed a lot more professional or maybe it was just less personal. He set the bag in front of her.

"I must admit I am quite hungry, where did you go?" she asked moving her work to the side.

"Just the coffee shop not far from here, I saw croissants and it made me think of you. Where is everyone by the way?" he asked taking his own lunch out of the bag. There was a pause as Sharon bit into the croissant she hummed, it may only be coffee shop standard but when it's the first thing she's eaten, bar two pieces of gum this morning, its bliss.

"It's delicious, thank you. My division is out for lunch, although I wouldn't be surprised if they're in the big office watching the game with other officers." She smiled, Andy nodded he had heard Taylor was watching the game, lucky guy.

"How's your day been?" he asked.

"Long, tedious, so boring." She huffed "I had fun last night. It made coming back to this even worse." She added before taking another bite her tongue peeking out to lick the crumbs off her bottom lip. Andy had sandwich in his mouth but could stop his eyes growing, how did she make eating look so sensual?

"We should do it again." He suggested "because I had fun too, we make a good co…team when we try." He stopped himself from saying couple.

"What would you suggest?" she smiled.

"Well Nic and Dean finally got their new home sealed so we could go to their housewarming barbeque, if you wanted." He smiled nervously.

"I'd like that, Andy" she smiled again her hand almost moving towards him, there was a pause they stared at each other, when did they get so casual and caring around one another. Sharon son broke the silence.

"The rest of the division will be back soon. Text me later with the details" she stood placing the last of the croissant in her mouth and the rubbish into the bin. He stood up and smiled.

"I shall. I enjoyed this" he commented slowly making his way to the door.

"I too, thank you. I hope your team don't think I've put some kind of spell on you" she joked placing her work back in front of her.

"If you have I'm going under willingly, speak soon" and with that he was gone. Sharon sat for a moment staring at the form in front of her. When did she start feeling so giddy?

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Once again I have to thank you for all your nice comments, it really is encouraging. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and 'tune in' next time for : 'Overcoming the Difficult Cases…Together'**

 **Thank You**

 **That-Geek**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overcoming the difficult cases…together

The next few days were quick, Sharon steamed through her paperwork then delegated some so that she was taking up more OIS cases, and they were more fun anyway.

Andy's case had not been as simple as first thought and it turned out Provenza's age old prediction that the 'wife did it' was wrong. It was actually the sister in law because he had left her for her sister. She had framed her sister. This discovery took a few days to tidy up.

Andy had called Sharon at night, the day they had had lunch which had made the next few days worthwhile.

 _"_ _Raydor" Sharon answered somewhat dazed, as she closed her book over._

 _"_ _Hi Sharon" Andy greeted_

 _"_ _Oh um hi, I thought you were going to text" she commented as she drew her duvet higher up her body, it wasn't like he could see her, she rolled her eyes at herself._

 _"_ _Maybe I wanted to hear your voice, Provenza's isn't exactly a voice I enjoy hearing nearly 24/7, now yours, I could listen to all day." He complimented._

 _She laughed at first "That is a lie, you would hate it if I were to lecture you about the rules and the law all day long" she pointed out._

 _"_ _Maybe but I think your ability to remember and recite them is kinda…sexy" on his line of the phone Andy almost threw his phone, why the fuck did he say that? Oh geez he'd blown it now._

 _"_ _Well I think you're probably the only one that thinks I'm sexy when I recite the law" she quipped back although she was in fact blushing, she hadn't been called sexy in a long time, scratch that, she hadn't been called sexy and liked it in a long time._

 _"_ _Those guys need their heads checked. On another note, Nico said to be at the house for about 3 so I'll pick you up at half two, if that's good for you" he changed the subject predicting it was a risky subject._

 _"_ _Excellent. Is there um…a dress code or anything?" she asked not wanting to be overdressed or underdressed._

 _"_ _No, just think summer barbeque. I bet you look great in everything." He flirted, he was not kidding himself now, and he was flirting with her._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you like to know" she smirked "Well unless I see you at work I'll see you Sunday, at two thirty" she rounded up their conversation._

 _"_ _Maybe I do." He commented there was a brief pause "Right, see you Sunday if not before. Sweet dreams Sharon" with that he hung up, Sharon stared at her phone screen she could swear his pitch lowered or something, whatever he did it was sexy. She settled down wondering when the last time she felt this gooey and goofy had been._

Sharon was brought out of her daydream by a sharp knock on her door. Sergeant Davis entered.

"Major Crimes have requested you" he informed her, she sighed slowly getting up. She place her phone into her blazer pocket and walked to the elevator. That was all she needed, she liked Andy and if she was placed in conflict with him then who knows what might happen.

When she got up to the murder room she found Julio sitting at his desk, his hand bandaged up his head hung. She couldn't see anyone else so she approached him.

"Detective?" she questioned "Why was I requested up here?" she continued.

"The Chief is in her office." Sharon took a sharp turn and walked to the chief's office. When she entered the chief was sat in her chair.

"Captain, before you speak to Julio I want to give you my statement, to help you understand the situation." She was informed, which was strange because Brenda Leigh Johnson was rarely co-operative when it came to Sharon's work. The Chief began to speak and Sharon wrote down her notes which she'd have typed up later. It sounded quite brutal, she understood all cases involving children were hard but this was insane. She could hear how shaken Brenda was and it took all her professionalism not to start tearing up too. Sharon got up to leave when the Chief had finished sensing the woman probably wanted some time on her own.

"You'll have to speak to Lieutenant Flynn and Buzz too, they were in the electronics, must have seen the whole thing" Brenda spoke quietly. Sharon spoke to Buzz then to Sanchez, who asked her to let him be interviewed, she gave him the leeway, as the statements were all adding up it was stress related, but she still had to be objective.

She had set herself up in the conference room and shut the blinds after all Provenza, Tao and Gabriel had all returned. Andy gave her a small smile, only recently did he realise what a blessing she was to his team. Sharon conveyed a sense of utter professionalism as she asked him her questions. Once the interview was over Sharon stood and rounded the table crouching beside him.

"Call me, if you need to." She whispered then collected her stuff and left. She went straight back to her office and began her report after all she did have 72 hours to process it. Sharon left her office at midnight that Saturday.

-SHANDY-

Although he hadn't been in the room with the Chief and Julio when it happened, he had been first at the scene and gone down to the morgue, after his interview with Sharon he went to a meeting, it was a 20 minute drive, so it wasn't his normal one but he needed to get some focus. He sat quietly in the circle listening to the others when it was his turn to speak he passed.

Marjorie, who seemed to be leading the group asked him at the end if he wanted to speak and he once again declined, the meeting had helped him, get his head a little straighter but not by much. By the time he got home it was just after midnight, he lay down on his bed and took his phone out. His finger hovered over her name.

"Andy?" she answered her phone on the second ring.

"Hi, how's your report?" he asked

"It's coming along all the evidence is simple." She told him gently her 'Captain' voice was gone "I watched the video, I'm sorry. I have placed a note that all officers involved will be expected to go see a physiologist. I don't want to seem…" she began to ramble but was stopped by Andy's chuckle.

"Thank you, I guess you'll be up to tell everyone tomorrow?" he asked his voice still gloomy despite his momentary chuckle.

"Erm…yes. How are Sam and Jake doing?" she asked.

"They're good, I think Nicole has found a way to help the four of them as a family. Apparently Emily and Nicole have been texting since the festival." He informed her.

"Really, that'll be good. I'm glad I introduced them, Sharon smile. So should I get anything for Sunday?" she asked.

"No, Nicole says it's all covered. _Greg_ has it covered" he emphasized the man's name in some negative sense

"Who's Greg?" she asked

"My ex's husband. He kinda took my place when Amanda kicked me out…turns out they were sneaking around behind my drunk ass." He sneered she hummed trying to think of something more upbeat to talk about.

"What books are reading?" she asked randomly bringing a smile to his.

"You're something special you know that Sharon" he smiled as he said then continued to tell her about the book he was reading, that was a western. At 2 o'clock Andy could barely keep his eyes open so when he heard the gentle noises that signified Sharon had fallen asleep he smiled and hung up, sending a text she'd get in the morning.

Man, he was a lucky guy to have a friend willing to do that, Provenza was great but it was different with Sharon.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Tune in next time for: "Overcoming the Family Barbecue".**

 **Thanks for all the support**

 **That-geek xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Overcoming the Family Barbecue**

When Sharon woke up it was 7 in the morning, groaning she rolled over to find her phone one 1% battery, opening the drawer she attached it to the charging cable she'd have to use a portable charger later. As she placed the phone down she saw Andy's message.

 _"_ _Thanks for last night, see you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams -Andy_ _J_ _"_ She smiled and quickly typed her reply before jumping into the shower.

Andy had gotten an early morning appointment with the physiologist that lots of officers saw after traumatic experiences. He and the doctor had a good long conversation and when he came out at nine he went straight to the murder room feeling like a weight had been lifted.

Julio was absent when she walked in, Sharon was awkwardly sat in his chair, presumably waiting for the rest of the team to explain what she had requested. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Thanks, I went to see the shrink and it helped a lot more than expected." He smiled leaning on his desk.

"You're welcome. I am sorry for falling asleep on the phone last night" she sat up slightly.

"No problem, I was practically asleep myself. You should get your energy up, you'll need it tomorrow" he smiled, Sharon stood.

"What do you have planned for me?" she laughed and that's what met Provenza eyes when he entered the room. He waited to see what happened as he did the Chief who came up behind him, he simply placed a finger on his lips and pointed to the pair.

"Jake and Sam are planning on showing you all their new ballet moves. Nico has some questions for you too. You may end up falling asleep on me again." He joked and they both laughed.

"You make it sound like we were in the same room." She rolled her eyes playfully "Anyway, have you seen the Chief I need to give her my report and make my suggestion to her?" she asked taking a step back and picking her bundle of files.

"She'll be in soon, fancy lunch later? I'll give you the plan for tomorrow, a crash course in surviving my family." He joked she smiled at him, he was such a dork sometimes.

"Andy we only have 30 minutes for lunch, how could you possibly manage that?" she smirked, Andy then feigned his hurt feelings. The Chief had had enough she dragged Provenza back and started talking to give the two new 'friends' time to 'hate' each other again.

Sharon heard the voices and walked towards them. She nodded to Provenza who sat in his chair giving Flynn a suspicious look.

At lunchtime she received a text from Andy, the team had been given some holiday, strange behavior coming from Taylor, and he was free for lunch.

Sharon sent a text back ' _lucky you, unfortunately some of us don't get that luxury. I only have 30 minutes, sorry-Sharon_ _L_ _'_ she didn't want to say no but it wasn't really her choice. Robbery homicide had caught a case and all of a sudden she was back in 72 hour mode, it was looking less like she'd be able to attend the BBQ with Andy.

She arrived home at midnight, again, her deadline was two days away and most OIS cases were simple she'd just send it in tomorrow morning and then her day would be free. She padded through to her kitchen, having taken her shoes off at the door. She got out a glass and poured some wine, she hadn't had much time to drink and with the week she had she deserved at least two glasses. She placed her wine glass on the coffee table and fell onto her sofa, just for five minutes.

-SHANDY-

Sharon awoke a knock on her door she sat up, oh, she'd been on the sofa all night and as she walked to the door she felt it in her back. Opening said door she found Andy he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh dear god, it's not two thirty all ready, is it?" she questioned, Andy took in her appearance, her hair was a little messy and hadn't he seen her in that blouse/skirt combo just yesterday.

"No Sharon, its 8 o'clock on Sunday. I thought we could go for lunch." He suggested as she moved to let him in. He spotted the full wine glass on the coffee table, he was quite confused.

"I fell asleep on the sofa, last night. I have to go into work and finish my report on the OIS robbery homicide very kindly gave to me. I should shower and change, I really don't think I have time. I really sorry Andy" she apologized as she rushed around.

"It's okay, I should have called ahead, sorry to have woken you" he apologized sitting down. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you did otherwise I may be permanently hunched over, my back is _killing_ me" she rubbed her back slightly. He moved closer.

"Maybe bigger hands would help" he wiggled his eyebrows which made her laugh

"Behave, now I have to get to work. If you go now, I should be ready for half 2" she instructed, he nodded slowly then stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"I shall see you at half past two" he whispered then added "and have a really great shower, Sharon" he whispered his breath hot on her ear, she shivered as he left her condo.

-SHANDY-

Sharon hadn't stopped since Andy's visit she had whizzed around robbery homicide getting small details finalized and by one o'clock she had delivered it to Pope and Captain Jenkins, robbery homicides commanding officer.

When she arrived home she felt sore, was her back still hurting? She looked at the clock and figured she'd have time for a quick shower. She dashed into her closet and picked a light sundress which would probably fell to her knee, then grabbed some matching sandals with a small jute wedge.

She reached the living room fully dressed just as Andy knocked on the door, she opened the door smiling at him, and his outfit nearly matched hers.

"Should I change?" she asked nervously.

"Never. You look amazing" he complimented her then handed her a bunch of accepted them and moved into the kitchen to put them in some water. She turned and took his arm.

"Thank you" she kissed his cheek and they headed out of the condo.

-SHANDY-

Nicole and Dean's house was beautiful, an American dream it seemed, there were many cars up the pavement and if she listened carefully Sharon could hear music. She smiled at Andy.

"Wait." He placed his hand on her arm before she could get out of the car "How do I introduce you?" she looked at him and grinned.

"Your friend Sharon." She told him laying a hand on forearm, he quickly got out the car and opened her door. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, a tall blonde woman answered the door, she was beautiful but her face was just a little…stretched, her dress was a lot darker than Sharon's.

"How nice of you to join us Andrew." She snipped resentment in her voice prominent as she said Andy's full name.

"Sharon, this is Amanda. Amanda this my friend, Sharon" he introduced the two women and walked into the house, Sharon had been in the house two minutes when Sam and Jake came running up.

"Hi Sharon, thank you for coming" she hugged them back and asked them what they thought of the house "it's amazing, come see our rooms" each on took a hand and dragged her up the stairs Andy started to chuckle then suddenly Jake appeared grabbing his hand.

"You too Andy" he picked the young boy and climbed the stairs. Sharon and Andy came back downstairs Jake holding onto Andy and Sam talking animatedly to Sharon they walked into the garden and finally greeted their hosts.

"We would have said hi sooner but these two decided to give us a guided tour as soon as we stepped in." Sharon explained.

"Don't worry about Sharon, Sam hasn't stopped talking about dad bringing you with him, he's besotted" Nicole laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was very pleasant and the group enjoyed Sharon's company. She met Tony, Andy's older brother, who was just as much as flirt as Andy sometimes was. Greg, Amanda's husband, also talked with her, showing no hostility unlike Amanda and Andy. She could see why they had gotten divorced, they were very similar, both stubborn and hot headed. Although Amanda had been giving Sharon the evil glare, Andy had been busy glaring at Greg.

It was slightly later and nearly everyone had gone. Sharon had answered a lot of question from both boys, more so Sam, some about dance and some about being a cop. They were all seated now, Amanda had crossed her legs her already short dress rising a little, Sharon watched the reactions of all the men in the room, Greg smiled and patted his wife's hand. Andy rolled his eye irritated which caused Sharon to smile a bit.

"So Sharon, are you with Andy?" Sam asked.

"Pardon?" she asked a little dazed.

"Are you with Andy?" he asked again.

"Oh, erm, we're just friends I guess" she glanced at Andy

"Oh no. Sharon and I are just friends, nothing else" Andy added quickly they both were damn sure they heard Nicole mutter 'sure' under her breath.

"So are you Andy's boss?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm just the rule keeper. I make sure everyone follows the rules" she explained to them both.

"So, you're in IA?" Amanda raised her eyebrow a smug grin across her face. Sharon nodded curtly.

"Tell us a rule" Andy sat up a little when he heard this, he watched Sharon pause her finger resting on her lip for a second then she started to speak, Andy listened her voice getting deeper, she paused again her eyes glanced at him for a second and she did it again. She began sprouting off some basic rules to the boys who seemed pretty impressed.

"Andy here barely follows any of those rules" she joked which brought him out of his trance. He shivered and sat forward again, then he noticed her hand was on his knee. The adults were talking among themselves and Sam and Jake were staring up at them with big eyes.

"We're going, thank you for having us darling" Amanda announced standing up and making her way round to Nicole and kissing her cheek and then Dean's. She pursed her lips at Sharon then kissed the boys head despite them shifting away.

"Oh, we should go to let the boys get to bed." Sharon stood up, as if squaring herself up to Amanda, then the boys moved to hug Sharon. She smirked and hugged them back. She and Andy said their goodbyes and left.

Sharon felt slightly concerned in the car Andy had barely spoken to her since they left he kept glancing at her and while he'd never scare her she felt nervous. When he parked the car he smiled at her and then dashed around to let her out. He then offered her his arm and walked her up to her condo.

"Andy, are you okay?" she asked her hand on his forearm stroking it gently.

"Sharon, I really like you. I know that Jack wasn't the greatest guy in the world so I am going to ask you a question" he spoke softly as she stroked his arm, she merely nodded. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, she answered the question for him pushing onto her toes and kissing him he was surprised but happy. His hands tangled into her hair as they deepened the kiss Sharon moaned and pulled away.

"Why did you want to do that?" She asked.

"Don't you remember what I said, about a week ago? About when you talk about the rules" he growled into her ear and nibbling on her neck, then it hit her. He had been serious when he told her he thought she was sexy. In an instance she moved her head and caught his lips in a fierce kiss.

"I remember, did I turn you on Andrew?" she whispered into his ear, exaggerating his name as if she were playing with the sound on her tongue. He nodded dumbfound. She smiled and took his hand, leading him down the hall to her bedroom.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for tuning in, I appreciate it.**

 **Next Time:** _Once dressed he wrote her a note, grabbed the spare key and placed them on the bedroom side table, he leaned over and kissed her head. He sighed once more trying to commit her sleeping form to his memory and then he crept out the room and into his car._

 **That-Geek**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Overcoming those Damn Work Hours

 **Author's Note: Just be aware there are a few naked/sexual references nothing too explicit but, be aware.**

 **That Geek**

Sharon wakes to a mass amount of heat behind her, her eyes blink several times before they open completely she smiles remembering. Remembering his hands on her skin, his voice in her ear and most of all his tongue, his tongue was magnificent. She begins to stroke the arm he has placed around her middle hoping it might wake him up. She hears him grunt as she continues to stroke his arm. He kisses her shoulder.

"Good morning, gorgeous" he mumbles into her skin once again causing her to smile. She hums and rolls over, bearing her breasts to him.

"Morning, Andy" she stretches his name out just the way he likes it. He groans and moves his head onto her chest just lying there for a second before he captures her nipple, his hand finding the other. She giggles and her arms wrap around his head holding him close to her chest. They stay like this for a few minutes, him nuzzling into her chest and eliciting a number of noises from her. He moves to kiss her but the ringing of a phone stops him.

"Damn it" he whispers, she smirks giving him a light peck then handing him his phone. She watches him as he rises from the bed to sit on the edge. She listens to his vague responses as she moves from the bed and over to the door where her robe is hung, she watches him try to stay in control as she covers her naked body.

-SHANDY-

She is still in her robe when he comes into her kitchen, fully dressed. A grumpy look on his face.

"I wish I didn't have to go in" he gives her a sad smile as she hands him a coffee in a fancy to go cup that has a geometric pattern on the outside.

"It's okay, I understand. I'll probably have to come in later on anyway." She reassures him.

"Well, I'm cooking you dinner tonight, at mine." He informs her. She nods, her response popping in her head, she smirks and makes a note to text him it while he's a work, that'll brighten his day.

"Ok, text me the details. Now, I need to shower, shame I'll be all by myself" she pouted heading for her hall.

"Minx" he growls kissing her as she stops at the door then she shoos him out locking the door so she can go and shower.

-SHANDY-

Just after 9:30 he and his team get into the murder room. They go about their routine of setting up the board and informing the chief of what they found at the scene and getting their instructions. Andy is sitting at his desk listening to the chief explain in her higher pitch voice that really does take some getting used to. _Sharon's voice is so much deeper_ he thinks. Just as he does his phone buzzes in his pocket. Making sure that nobody is paying particular attention to him, he slips the device into his hand and opens the message. It's from Sharon

" _So glad you're making me dinner, as it goes I really like the taste of Italians ;)"_ a grin spreads across his face and he can't stop the images that come into his head. As he starts to think of his reply a gruff voice interrupts his thought process.

"Are you coming, Flynn?" he looks up and finds his entire team staring at him, he grunts and catches Provenza up.

"Definitely a woman" Gabriel comments once he has gone.

The day ends up being tedious and full of waiting, they have a suspect, they just need the conclusive evidence so they can press for a confession, the waiting his making everyone tense so much so they had to open an emergency packet of Twizzlers for the Chief who looked as though she was about to explode any second now.

Eventually, the team realized there was nothing they could do they all headed home, it was a quick walk to the elevator all trying to make sure they'd catch Andy up as he had practically run out the room once given the go ahead to leave. As they reached the space just before the elevators they caught some of his conversation.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a minx…a sexy minx" he growled down the line.

"Hey c'mon can't I complement you…no one's here don't you worry about that" he replied, the team were confused, quite naturally as they were only listening to one side of the conversation. "Well then get used to it my dear, now you should get ready because tonight I plan to romance you" he smiled into his phone tapping his foot against the floor.

"Yeah well, you seduce me and I…romance the pants off you, literally." He joked which made his team gag, the thought of Flynn with anybody in the bedroom was a disgusting thought. The doors of the elevator opened and he left.

-SHANDY-

When he returned to his home Sharon's car was in the driveway, waiting. He walked up to the car and leaned on the driver's side and gently knocked, she looked up and smirked a smoldering look on her face. He opened her door and offered her his hand.

"Would you get my bag please?" she whispered to him. He smiled opened the back door and lifted the overnight bag out. "Be careful now, don't want to ruin your present" she winked then swayed over to his door. His blood boiled, how was he supposed to make it through a meal with her when she was acting like that?

Once inside Andy showed her around his house, she made small comments about the size of things that made him hot and agitated, that made him want to skip dinner and just romance her into his bed but no, he was a gentleman, he would do it properly.

"So, we are going to make pasta with tomato sauce. Proper sauce none of that tinned crap." He informed as he lay all the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"Yes sir, where do we start?" she asked, he smiled and gave her some instructions on dicing the tomatoes. While he did the onions. They made small talk while preparing the meal the two were flirting outrageously and purposefully brushing against each other, teasing each other.

They sat down, playing footsie under the table. She excused herself and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. He heard music coming from his bedroom and decided to investigate, the music was slow and sensual, he knew was a hint. When he entered the room she was lying on his bed dressed in a beautiful emerald green slip, Andy growled and slowly made his way over.

"Hello, _Andrew_ " she growled her voice deep and velvety reeling him into her personal space. She was on her knees, she looked up and kissed him. It was perfect, there was no barriers between them, her hands travelled his body many times and he made sure to kiss every part of her, making her feeling exquisite and beautiful. They curled up together under the sheets warm and encased in the comfort of one another, smiles still evident on their faces.

It was 4 o'clock when Andy heard his phone vibrate, he turned to see the name _Lieutenant Provenza_ light up on his phone screen, he rolled his eyes and dragged his hand down his face. " _Bloody typical"_ he thought, he looked down at Sharon beside him, she looked so blissful and beautiful. He hated to leave her, he wanted to wake up beside her and tell her how he felt, how much he loved her but he couldn't not now anyway. Carefully he extracted himself from her hold and went to his closet where is clothes hung.

Once dressed he wrote her a note, grabbed the spare key and placed them on the bedroom side table, he leant over and kissed her head. He sighed once more trying to commit her sleeping form to his memory and then he crept out the room and into his car.

-SHANDY-

When she woke he was gone, she felt hot and feverish. It was a familiar feeling sitting up she looked around the room, it had been tided. She clutched the sheet to her chest, then she noticed the paper on the bedside table. She reached for her glasses and read.

 _Sharon, last night was amazing. I only wish I could wake up with you but alas,_

 _I have to go work, you know how it works._

 _We will talk later about the events of last night because there are a few things I need to say._

 _Andy x_

She smiled and picked up the key turning a few times. Placing it down again she grabbed her bag and took a shower, she wasn't angry or upset anymore, she understood god knows the amount of times she had to get neighbors to look after her kids at all hours of the night. It was just a risk of the job, they had to live with.

She got dressed and as she was packing up her things, she smiled and took her perfume and gently spritzed it on his pillow. Grabbing the note and the key she made her way through the house. It was too late in the morning but it wasn't that early.

-SHANDY-

Andy was hunched over his desk. He was beyond pissed, not only had he been woken in the middle of the night he had also been forced to leave the most beautiful women he knew, someone he wanted to tell how much he loved her, because he did. He loved Sharon Raydor. This weight had put him in a terrible mood and he hadn't been very accommodating, his male team members were tempted to say something but a sharp look from Chief Johnson shut them right up. His foul mood had annoyed everyone and it had been suggested- more like ordered- that he go update the system and wait for the warrant, in the office. So here he was, slumped and pissed off.

The clicking of heels made his head snap up and he noticeably slumped when he saw Chief Johnson instead of Sharon. The chief narrowed her eyes, he was definitely love sick. She smiled at him and went into her office only to come out a few minutes later with a file.

"Good luck captain, he's been in a terrible mood all day" the captain nodded and approached him once she was sure the chief was gone then she placed her hand just between his shoulder blades, he jumped a little but smiled once he realized who it was.

"I'm sorry about this morning" he smirked as she giggled a little.

"It's ok, I understand." She smiled and leaned on his desk, she then placed a hand in her pocket and retrieved his key, "I came to give you this" she placed it into his hand he closed his had around his and smiled up at her.

"keep it, just in case" as he said this Mike Tao walked into the room and watched as the unlikely couple exchanged familiar looks and loving touches, what earth was going on?

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think? Thanks for reading.**

 **Next Time:** _"_ _Jack told me. He told me everything" her face paled, what did that mean? What counted as everything? She gulped and was about to ask when he interrupted her, "that the two of you went to lunch and when he kissed you, you didn't resist" he snarled._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Overcoming Jealous Ex's

It had been several months since that day and nobody had caught onto the fact they were together- Mike had decided it was best to keep quiet unless they brought it up- Sharon and Andy had briefly argued about telling Pope and after a couple days silence Andy realized that his better half was right. Pope hadn't really taken it that seriously and could hardly believe until the forms came through with a legitimate signature from Flynn himself. He too had not said a word about it.

Sharon was sat on the sofa watching a film she wasn't really paying much attention she was too busy thinking, reminiscing.

-SHANDY-

 _Sharon knocked on his door, yes she did still have his key but it was more polite. He opened the door grinning, he had removed his vest and suit jacket so was looking rather dashing with his collared shirt undone, the tie also gone. Without words he moved aside and she sashayed passed him._

 _Once inside she took off her shoes and turned to him, stretching up she kissed him on the lips. His arms circled around her waist, he never wanted to let her go. When they parted he took her hand and led her to his sofa. They sat staring into each other's eyes, he smiled and inched closer._

 _"_ _Sharon, I love you. That's why I was so annoyed this morning. I wanted to wake up with you and tell you that, for it to be the first thing you hear." He rambled slightly and she stopped him the only she could in that moment by kissing him. His hands made their way into her hair and she moaned, allowing him to push her back onto the sofa. She wiggled against causing him to groan. She lightly pushed him off so she could look at him._

 _"_ _I love you too" they kissed once again, at that moment Sharon knew who she'd have to call in the morning. Gavin. Her lawyer._

A sudden knock brought her out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes again, if this was Jack she'd scream. Instead it was Andy he looked extremely upset.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked

"You know what's wrong. Why didn't you just say instead of lying" he huffed clenching his fists as stared blankly at him.

"Andy just tell me instead of being so cryptic" she spoke softly her hand reaching out to him only to be rejected.

"Jack told me. He told me everything" her face paled, what did that mean? What counted as everything? She gulped and was about to ask when he interrupted her, "that the two of you went to lunch and when he kissed you, you didn't resist" he snarled

"Oh god, no. It wasn't like that…we weren't together…" she tried to explain but once agin he interrupted.

"I don't care for excuses. All those times Jack used to bitch about you, he was right. You're a cold hearted bitch and I just wished I'd never accepted your festival tickets. You're a bitch through and through" he shouted.

"No! Don't say, please listen to me. Jack is jealous, he's a liar. I don't want him, I want you" She retorted but he turned away.

"If you ever loved me you'll leave me alone. I don't want to see you again" he whispered quite defeated.

"Fine, don't listen to me, why should I care. You're just some hotheaded lieutenant who used me as another notch, a waste of my time. Now I think you should go" she practically shoved him out of her home locking the door quickly and sinking to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and took deep breaths. She threw her glasses across the room and tried to calm down.

It wasn't all lies, she had gone to lunch with Jack but she hadn't been stupid enough to go alone. She had taken Gavin with her, if jack was going to continue to be difficult over their pending divorce then so was she. Sharon had planned to present the finalized papers to Andy but it was taking forever because Jack was just being a pain in her ass for one last time. She just wanted him out and Andy in but none of that really mattered anymore.

-SHANDY-

They didn't see each other for a few days after that. Gavin had almost had a fit when she explained the situation, he had been arguing with Jack- on her behalf- to get her what was rightfully hers but Jack was actually a really good lawyer who wasn't going down with a fight but his case had no basis so he was now outright refusing to co-operate.

Anyhow, she had had a successful three hours without thinking about Andy but her stomach rumbled loudly in her office and she was reminded of when he had brought her lunch. She sighed deeply and looked blankly at her work. The phone rang and before they could finish she was out of her seat and running to the elevator. Her stomach was churning and she didn't feel very well but she wanted to get to her destination.

Arriving on the ward it was filled with officers, one officer tried to stop her going in but she threw him a Darth glare and made her way to the break room where Pope and Agent Howard were sat intently watching the CCTV live footage.

"Ah Captain" Pope greeted, getting up and offering her his seat.

"What can I do?" she asked sitting down and looking at the screen. She was instructed to watch they couldn't do much, not until the lock system was fixed and they could get into the room to apprehend the suspect.

On the screen Sharon could see all the Major Crimes team, the suspect was holding the chief by her waist tightly a gun resting on her hip. Waiting to shoot her leg if she were to try anything. Andy and Provenza were sat stoically in chairs behind the chief and the criminal, while Tao, Sanchez and Gabriel were stood against the glass wall of the chief's office

"Listen, buddy. Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk" Andy stood up to face the man who was holding the chief.

"Uh-uh, If I do that you'll kill me. Just like everybody else, you're a liar" He mumbled almost weakly his hand on the gun trembling so he dug it into the chief prompting her to whimper. Very carefully Andy reached out and dislodged the chief his hand remained on her back as they slowly walked backwards. Once she was with the others in the team Andy returned to the trembling criminal.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" then very carefully he reached out to get the gun and minimize the danger.

Sharon had steadily gotten closer to the screen her hands white as clung to the seat, she would never forgive herself if the last time she saw Andy Flynn would be an argument. She could see Howard and pope staring at her. She saw that Provenza was still in his chair, he didn't look right there was something a little off but no one expected him to move and try to take the criminal from behind. It all happened so fast.

Andy had gone to grab the gun but instead Provenza kicked him down the resounding noise of the gun kept everyone still, an officer came through and told them deadlock had been released before anyone could breathe Sharon was out of her seat running through to the murder room.

He turned and saw her. Chief Johnson and his team watched him stagger to her. Then they all heard and saw him embrace her.

"I'm sorry, I…Sharon…I…" he mumbled, she stroked his neck gently

"I know, I'm sorry too. I love you. I love you with all my heart." She whispered back and then he hummed and started to sink. She held him as she followed and soon they were on the floor.

"Someone…someone do something" she whimpered, desperately as she clutched him to her. The next few moments were a blur, the paramedics were called and they all watched as Sharon shook, grounded. She followed them down and got into the ambulance before anyone could speak.

-SHANDY-

When they all arrived at the hospital Sharon was pacing the waiting area while on the phone.

"I know, is there anyone else you think I should call? I called Nicole, she'll be here soon…pardon?" she paused, they watched her hand shake as she brushed it through her hair listening to person on the end of the line.

"Yes…we were…its complicated" she paused again "Very much Tony, you have no idea" she smiled to herself weakly "That's right, Cedars. See you soon…Oh you will, thank you, I get the feeling she didn't like me" then she hung up. When she turned it was obvious she had been crying, she would usually have tidied herself up slightly but right now she couldn't care less. The Chief stood her arms folded defensively.

"Who was that?" She asked as the others filled the small room.

"That was Tony, Andy's brother…he's going to call their sister and Amanda, who I'm sure lieutenant Provenza has met before" She informed them, she sat down and curled onto the chair pulling a book from her bag, she wanted to look busy when in reality, all she could do was worry.

They all sat awkwardly for an hour or so until Dr Greens came in, he went straight to Sharon and told her she could now sit with him if she wished. He then turned to Provenza and handed him some forms he was legally inclined to fill out. At this point Nicole walked in and introduced herself to everyone.

"Is Sharon with Dad, now?" she asked smiling.

"Erm…yes?" The chief replied, even his daughter knew.

"Wait, how come you know the captain?" Julio asked.

"Oh she got us tickets to a dance festival which helped me with my fiancé's sons and then she came to our housewarming party, she and Dad were all over each other…in that lets not be obvious by trying not to be obvious, obvious way." She explained laughing at her awkward explanation. "Now, which room is dad in?" she asked more seriously.

"I'll go" Brenda stood up and led her to the room to which Sharon had gone into, when they opened the door Nicole smiled at the sight.

"Erm, what else can I tell you? Ava was asking for you, my sister isn't too pleased now that her baby girl wants to be a cop." Sharon was sat beside him talking as though he would respond any minute now and the chief realized how much he meant to Sharon, to be honest she had expected to find the woman reading on her own.

"Nicole? Is that you?" Sharon looked up and stood to hug the younger woman.

"I heard you and Dad fought, he was really upset, said that you'd gone back to your husband" Nicole was hurt but believed there'd be an explanation.

"It is true I went to dinner with Jack but my lawyer and friend was there too. We were trying one last time to get Jack to sign the divorce papers before we would push court onto him and things got a little heated…if only he'd listened…he'd know that I'd planned to present the papers to him after a romantic dinner but he wouldn't" she explained her hands visibly shaking.

"It's ok. I was pretty sure there'd be an explanation" she smiled and went to the other side of her bed where she began to inform her father of the boys and how they were getting along in their classes and how they wanted to go to New York sometime.

"I think you should come with us, it was your old stomping ground right? You can show them all the places you used to cause trouble" she joked watching the unresponsive face of her father.

The Chief had been forgotten about for some time now and she made her way back to her team to tell them he was in good hands. No matter her opinion of Sharon Raydor it was obvious the feelings she had for Andy Flynn were true, true love

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way back and don't forget to tune in next time so you don't miss this:** _She found an old shirt and put it on. She curled up onto his bed hugging his pillow she fell asleep. Sharon woke 3 hours later, she sat up wincing at her momentary muscle pain, then checked her phone: nothing_.

 **That-Geek**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Overcoming the Team and looking out for each other

It took Nicole, Tony and Sophia to convince Sharon to go home for a bit to sleep, wash and complete other bare necessities she had been neglecting since Andy was shot, nearly 3 days ago. Dean took her home but she didn't want to be there so she drove over to Andy's, her own car had been collected by Tony when he had gotten into town, she opened his door and went to his bed. They had spent many nights together there. Just talking or sometimes in silence just enjoying the familiar warm body beside them.

She found an old shirt and put it on. She curled up onto his bed hugging his pillow she fell asleep. Sharon woke 3 hours later, she sat up wincing at her momentary muscle pain, then checked her phone: nothing. Taking this as a positive sign she grabbed some clothes that Andy had suggested she keep at his place, 'you know just in case' he'd said at the time, she couldn't believe they were still here. She showered quickly and bunched her hair up before leaving for the hospital again.

"How's he doing she asked Sophia was sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh Sharon, you should be at home. He's fine, Tony's with him, Nico had to help Dean with the boys, it killed her to leave." She explained holding out her hand to the older woman.

"Has his team been in?" Sharon asked

"Oh yeah, they went to see him shortly after you left. I think, I haven't been here that long." She gave a weak smile. They sat quietly and when Tony returned Sharon insisted that Sophia go see him.

"So you love my little brother?" Tony sat beside her.

"Yes, what do you want to know?" Sharon looked over to him

"Why'd argue?" he asked

"My soon to be ex-husband. He lied to Andy and…I should have told him in the first place. If only I had told Andy I was planning on divorcing Jack then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty" she sighed slumping in the chair.

"Oh, he told me you were going back to this Jack guy" Tony sat up "said you went to dinner" Tony pressed.

"We did. My lawyer was there, trust me there was no kissing, except Gavin being overly cheerful upon arrival but then again he is more than happy to see me kicking Jack to the curb" She tried to smile but found she didn't have the energy to.

"Ok, does he love you back?" he continued to ask her.

"He said he did but that was before" she mused.

"What Jack do to ya?" Tony was really pressing questions on her, despite having met her before.

"Left me, with 2 young children and a pile of debt." She sighed again, she didn't know why she was just giving him answers, maybe she was too tired to be defensive, and she really couldn't care. Tony opened his mouth to speak but Sophia burst in to tell them Andy was gaining consciousness.

Sharon leapt up and dashed through, his eyes were open searching the room. When he laid eyes on her his arm came up and he held out his hand. She took it immediately and sat down.

"I've missed you so much, Andy." She mumbled stroking his hand.

"Gavin told me, just before" he paused and it was clear he was in pain "I am so sorry" he forced his words out trying to combat his pain.

"Sshh don't talk, just rest." She stroked his cheek she just wanted to feel his warmth a reassuring warmth. He closed his again, this time to sleep under his heavy pain meds this time he was alive, he was on the up, getting better. Once she was sure he had settled Sharon slipped out to call Brenda.

"Hello, Chief?" She greeted on the phone.

 _"_ _Yes, Captain"_ the woman replied.

"I was just calling to say that Andy regained consciousness. It wasn't for long and he is in incredible pain but the medicine should be working so he may feel a little better toward the afternoon." She explained.

" _Oh thank you, Sharon. I'm sure the others will be glad to hear that. Did he say much while he was conscious?"_ She asked

"No, not really. Just things I am glad to hear" Sharon replied vaguely

 _"_ _I'll tell the team, maybe see you soon"_ then she hung up, feeling as though her good deed was done she went back into his room and sat beside him. Tony and Sophia were talking amongst themselves Sophia holding her older brothers hand. Sharon placed her phone in her bag then tried to find her book, only to find Andy's, she laughed. She must have swapped them without realizing she had done so. It wasn't her type of book, it was a mystery, and she got enough of that in her life. Nevertheless she opened the book and read to herself. Tony and Sophia did leave after an hour, saying they'd be back soon and to call them if anything happened.

Now that she was alone Sharon opened the book at where Andy had been reading and she read to him. Hoping her voice would offer him some relief in his sleep. She read him several chapters and this was how Nicole and his doctor found them.

The doctor talked what had happened to Andy with the two women and explained how the bullet had caused a lot of internal bleeding and the road to recovery could be long as they were worried about the spleen rupturing due to the trauma of the shooting. He also had abdominal bruising which would cause him a lot of pain for several weeks and probably would require physiotherapy.

"Now, when the time comes, in a week, maybe two. I don't want him to on his own so if one of you could take him home and keep an eye on him" The woman nodded and said they would discuss it with him when he woke up, the doctor understood then left the room.

It was a couple more hours before Andy woke up naturally, Nicole was out of the room, getting some lunch for them so Sharon got a few minutes alone with him.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" She smiled.

"Like I was shot" he answered "I'm glad you're here" he smiled

"Nicole went to get some lunch, we have to talk about some things, about your health." She explained. Andy sat watching her, he could see she was shaken by this and while his memory was somewhat foggy he remembered going to her straight away.

"Sharon, I love you" he professed she brightened up after his confession, it felt a lifetime since he had told her that and it made him feel just as good afterwards, she leaned forward intent on telling him the same thing but the door opened and instead of Nicole, Provenza, Sanchez and the others walked in.

"Good to see you again, sir" Julio smiled a little at the older man.

"I see _she's_ still here" Provenza rolled his eyes, Andy glared at him and held Sharon's hand tighter.

"Then you better go because Sharon is staying" he blurted out, Sharon's eyes grew.

"Andy, don't be ridiculous. I won't come between you and your team. I can go for a walk, see if I can find Nicole" She stood and kissed his forehead and left the room.

"So…you and Sharon Raydor, eh?" Tao smiled.

"Yeah and I'm happy, so if you want to judge us then do it on your own time" He grumbled trying not to wince as the pain started to overpower him. The team nodded agreeing that they had always wanted the best for each other, so why not? Although Louie Provenza was still scolding him.

-SHANDY-

Sharon walked at a considerable pace down the corridor to the canteen area. She spotted Nicole on the far side staring at her phone.

"Nicole, has something happened?" Sharon sat beside her, Nicole looked at the women beside tears in her eyes.

"I just had an argument with Dean, he doesn't fully trust Dad. He likes him but with Dad being on heavy meds, he cant trust that." She explained her voice wobbling. "I just want to help him out, last time I couldn't last time I was too angry and now I'm scared something will happen. Dad always tried to rectify his mistakes and we are finally getting our relationship on track and…I cant even be there for him" She cried softly, Sharon put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'll look after him. The condo might be a little small but I guess I could look after him in his home, which may be easier too. We'll talk once his team are out." She reassured.

"You don't have to do that Sharon, ill convince Dean" She declined.

"Nicole, I love your father and to look after him is no trouble at all." Sharon declared a smile filing up her face. Nicole hugged Sharon and the two went back up to his room.

When they returned the team were gone and Andy lay still, eyes closed. They sat quietly and ate the sandwiches that Nicole had bought. Andy smiled

"I'm not asleep guys, what's happening?" He spoke keeping his eyes closed, Sharon and Nicole exchanged glances.

"Your doctor doesn't want you to be on your own, so one of us will be looking after you, until your back on your feet." Nicole explained.

"However we thought we'd discuss with you, and give you some choice." Sharon added.

"Oh thanks, at least I get some choice" he grumbled and got stern looks back.

"We just want you to get better and do so without problems, Andy. Please let us help you" Sharon took his hand in hers. He nodded and accepted his fate.

"We do because we love you dad" Nicole smiled and her reached for her. They sat smiling at each other. It was going to be a long road which would probably painful but they could overcome it together.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys that is the end of this story. I want to thank you all for being so supportive and kind in the reviews. There will be a sequel, which will be a little shorter, it is currently being written but I have several assignments due so it may be a while until it's uploaded.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it and see you guys next time round.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
